It All Started With A Scratch!
by inuyasha's little angel
Summary: This has some romance! Our favorite characters Sango and Kagome, something happens that know one would expect, read to find out! This is my first Fanfic! please read and review. Better summary inside.
1. the fight & the scratch

It All Started With A Scratch

By InuYasha's Little Angel

(This is my first fanfic!)

Summary: Kagome is going back to the well one night and is scratched by a strange demon and Guess what happens? What's this neko youkai doing here and where is Kagome? Oh yah... this story will contain Oranges, Lemons and even Limes, Rated R for many scenes, Warning For rape in one of the chappies!... the pairings are Sesshomaru/Sango, InuYasha/Kagome, and Miroku/Sakura... (My own character!) Some OOCness. Well yah I guess we should go on with the disclaimer, I've written too much -

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome... or any other inu-character... sakura is mine though

Chapter 1 The fight & the scratch

"YOU JERK!!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha. "Kagome wait!" "SIT!" crack InuYasha went face first into ground. ((A/N: ha that's funny... don't you just love it went that happens?))

"Sigh you really know how to make her mad, InuYasha..." Sango mumbled.

"You sure do..." Miroku added on.

"Yah...why are you so mean when you get mad!... Mom didn't do anything to you..." Shippo whined.

Flash Back

Koga is holding Kagome's hands. "Uh... Koga you do know that you're bleeding right? --"

"I am?" Koga looked at his arm and of course blamed the hanyou. "Stupid mutt! What did you do that for?"

"I did nothing wolf!.. Fuck you!" InuYasha was losing his temper. Kagome went next to him.

"InuYasha cool it! Don't get so worked up--"

'' I'm not getting worked up... I'm getting pissed off, wench!"

Kagome had a look of sadness and anger on her face. "What did you just call me?" Kagome growled.

"I called you a Wench! You got a problem with that--"

"Don't call my women, "wench", mutt-face!!"

"I hate you..." InuYasha growled at know one.

"Grrrrr... I'm going home! Good Bye!!!"

"Get back here Bitch!"

End Flash Back

((A/N: that's where we came in))

Kagome stomped off to the well. 'Kami-sama, InuYasha can be such a jerk!... how can he get so mad so fast?'Sigh. Kagome noticed a black figure from the corner of her eye. "Huh?... AHHHH!!" The cat like animal attacked her. 'Where's InuYasha?' Kagome ran to the well and fell in...

Scene change

'Feh let her go home...' "AHHH!!" InuYasha heard a scream. 'Kagome....' InuYasha ran as fast a he could go. When he got there he found some blood "Kagome......huh? Neko youkai? SANGO!" InuYasha ran to where Sango was. "Sango where's Kirara?" "She's over there playing with Shippo... why?"

"Some neko youkai attacked Kagome and... Well where was kirara a few minutes ago?"

"Here with Shippo... are you trying to say Kirara did it, InuYasha?"

"Maybe, I just wanted to know.. I'm going to see Kagome"

".....Okay"

Scene change

Kagome got out of well to notice that she was bleeding. 'Oww... what was that?' Kagome looked at her arm. 'Uh-oh' "Grandpa, Mom!! I'm Home,... Can you bring the first aid kit?" Kagome yelled. "Kagome... Heh heh heh" Kagome heard from behind. "Inu... Yasha...?" Kagome looked behind her to see whom it is. 'This feeling, it's not good...' "AAAHHHH!!!"

Sorry it was so short I'm not feeling so well so I'm going to stop it here. I'm going to update if I get at least 4-5 reviews... I'm going to update even if I don't anyway. Please Review if you can.

I will update as soon as I can... thank you loyal readers! I love you all!

Oh, and special thanks to my best bud, aka Shi-Chan for editing my two first fanfics!

You're awesome, girl!


	2. the neko youkai & the scratch

It All Started With A Scratch!

(Kagome's mom's name is Fern in this story!)

Chappy 2 The Neko youkai & The Scratch

"Kagome.... Heh heh heh" Kagome heard from behind. "Inu... Yasha?" Kagome looked behind her to see whom it is. 'This feeling, it's not good...' "AAAHHHH!!!" Kagome screams at the Figure in front of her. "Hah hah hah, you are not Kagome anymore, women..."

Kagome looked confused at this statement. "Kagome what's wrong? Why do you need the--- who are you?" Fern asked (kagomes mom). "Mom? It's me Kagome..." The Neko youkai behind Kagome grabbed her and leaped into the well".

Scene change

InuYasha ran to the well and saw two neko youkai jump out the well, one looked like kagome but she she cat she had cute little white ears with a red tip and a long red tail with a white tip.

"InuYasha help!" The female neko youkai yelled. 'How does she know my name?... well better help her just incase' InuYasha ran to the two and took a swipe at the male neko.

"Why are you trying to save her, hanyou?" The male asked, easily dogging the attacks.

"Who are you both?" InuYasha growled the question.

"Ahh... InuYasha it's me Kagome, help!" The female yelped as InuYasha scratched her.

"I'm Shadow-moon, of the neko youkai tribe in the northern mountain's, I'm here for a mate and she will do just fine!, now that I have given my name out what is yours young hanyou?" Shadow-moon asked with a smile.

"I'm InuYasha, let her go!" InuYasha demanded. "And if I do not? is she yours? I see no mark on her... if you want her you have to fight me! The last one standing gets her! Fight on!" Shadow-moon charged at InuYasha. "Alright I will win!" InuYasha charged at Shadow-moon.

Okay I'll leave it at this for now ok... anyways please review! I love all my readers!


End file.
